Trial by Water
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Speak to Edal-Tahdal in Norg. If you have sufficient fame, he will give you a Tuning Fork of Water (key item). *Travel to Den of Rancor and find the Cloister of Tides. :*To get to the Cloister of Tides, head to the main entrance to the Temple of Uggalepih (J-11 of Yhoator Jungle) and head in. One person will need the key item Paintbrush of Souls. :*From the entrance take every right until you zone back out to Yhoator Jungle, then take every left you can until you zone back into the Temple. Take a right and once you come to the corner, head south. There is a gate here that someone not Invisible will have to open. Head south as far as you can until you are forced to head west or east. Head east until you come to a door. To get through this door, you need to kill the Temple Guardian. Once the Temple Guardian is dead, the door will open automatically and stay open for a couple of minutes, so if you’re lucky the door might already be open. :*When the Temple Guardian dies, head through the door and head north through the Manipulator room (w/Invis) and head through another door you will have to open without Invisible. Inside, clear the tonberries in this room, and have the person with the Paintbrush of Souls click on the picture frame on the east wall. Once you see the little “Down Arrow” which generally means “Press Enter”, stop. Give it about thirty seconds and then hit enter. Once you’ve done that, the door to the Den of Rancor should open. This may take a little bit of practice and a couple of tries the first time, as it’s counter-intuitive to anything else you’ve likely done in FFXI. Walk down the hallway, you will zone to the Den of Rancor. :*Getting to the Cloister of Tides is actually pretty easy from here. You will need both Sneak and Invis from here on out. It’s important to note that casting Escape in here will take you back out to the front of the Temple of Uggalepih, and you will have to go through the Temple all over again. Descending the path will bring you into a room with seven passageways. Head to the SE corner of that room and take the passage that heads east (there’s also one in that corner that heads south). Follow the right wall of that tunnel until you see a hole in the floor at J-7. Make sure Sneak & Invis are up and drop through. You’ll be in a large room – head northeast and you will zone shortly into the Cloister of Tides. *Try to fight Leviathan Prime on Lightningday and do not fight him on Watersday. *Keep up Barwatera at all times. *Leviathan will use his ability, Grand Fall. Beware, as this attack bypasses shadows. *Once you defeat him, you will acquire the Whisper of Tides (key item). *Return the Whisper to Edal-Tahdal for your reward. :*Alternatively, hold onto it and when you have all six whispers simultaneously, you can give them to Leepe-Hoppe in Windurst Waters to gain the Moon Bauble which allows you to fight Fenrir Prime. :*If you are collecting items for the Evoker's Ring, you will want the Eye of Nept from Edal-Tahdal. ;General Notes *Everyone who is involved in the fight must have a tuning fork of the correct protocrystal. *There is no cap on this battle. *There is a 30-minute time limit. *Appropriate bar- spells, elemental Torques (or Enhancing Torque), and Mal- rings can be helpful for the fight. *You can buff up before entering the protocrystal, so feel free to do so and rest up while still outside. *The battlefield is shaped like a long path up the side of hill, with a switchback about halfway to the top. This allows the mages to stand above the fight (and out of easy reach of the avatar) while still being able to cast spells upon the combatants. *It is important to keep the correct Bar-spell up at all times. *It is strongly recommended to fight each avatar on the day it is weak to (i.e. Shiva on Firesday) and even more strongly recommended NOT to fight the avatar on its day (i.e. Shiva on Iceday). Spells of each element are much stronger on their specific day of the week. *Each Trial By quest is repeatable, but only once per real life day. *Each time you complete the quest, you can choose one reward from the list, which varies from avatar to avatar. *In order to get the Fenrir quest (The Moonlit Path), you have to have whispers (key items) from all six elemental avatars. This means that you can't turn them in for reward until you have all six, at which point you can give them to the Fenrir quest giver (Leepe-Hoppe in Windurst Waters). *Each quest giver is a Tarutaru who stands next to a non-tarutaru warrior. If you don't have sufficient fame, the Taru will just complain about being hurt a lot while his or her companion will discuss perseverance and not giving up. If you have sufficient fame, the Tarutaru will give you the tuning fork. The non-Taru will give you a Trial Size Tuning Fork if you have met the requirements for that quest. ---- Game Description Client: Edal-Tahdal (Near the Quay, Norg) Summary: :Ring the tuning fork of water upon the protocrystal in the Den of Rancor. A path will open to the trial that awaits.